Discovering
by Authorchick13
Summary: Mori has started to become annoyed with the way the Host Club treats Haruhi. What will he do about it? Pairing is MorixHaruhi. Slight OOC, but it is justifiable.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Mori has started to become annoyed with the way the Host Club treats Haruhi. What will he do about it? Pairing is MorixHaruhi. Slight OOC, but it is justifiable.**

* * *

Chapter One: Revelations

Today was just like any other day. Takashi sat in his usual chair, next to Mitsukuni devouring his cakes, watching Haruhi with mild interest. He watched as Haruhi tossed her hair subconciously. Her hair was getting longer. Takashi noted with a small satisfaction that Haruhi's hair length wasn't the only change.

To the Host Clubs horror, Haruhi was beginning to look more like a woman every day. Really though, they had to know this was coming, it had been, after all, nearly a year since she had joined the host club. Takashi's stomach dropped a little at the reminder of the time. In just a few months time he and Mitsukuni would be graduating Ouran High School and starting their lives.

It wasn't that Takashi was worried about his future, because he wasn't. He had his college acceptance letter to Ouran College in his room, and a solid offer from his father to inherit the dojo's his family owned. No, it wasn't what his future held that he worried about, it was what he would be leaving behind.

It was a very well known fact that Takashi was a silent person. He didn't have all too many friends because of this, and for a while it had only been Mitsukuni, but slowly he had grown quite attatched to the Host Club members. Especially a certain brunette...

Takashi's inner thoughts were disturbed when he heard Haruhi excusing herself from her clients with a smile. He watched as she walked past him towards the kitchen. There was a certain...female quality to her gait, and Takashi marveled yet again how no one had discovered her yet. He also noticed, much to his embarrassment, the slight outline of the ACE bandage Haruhi had begun binding herself with.

He blushed slightly and looked back down at the table. Mitsukuni noticed his cousin's actions and understanding slowly began to dawn on him when he saw Haruhi walking by. Mitsukuni smiled widely and placed a hand on Takashi's shoulder. The older boy looked over at him and Mitsukuni asked, "Taka-chan, why don't you ask Haru-chan over for dinner sometime?" The four girls sitting at their table gasped in excitement.

"Hn." Takashi replied, assenting to his cousin's wishes. Mistukuni smiled and returned to his clients and his cake, happy that his cousin was starting to expand his life.

When the Host Club finally let out that day, Haruhi rushed to the changing rooms with her clothes. Her ACE bandage had been wrapped wrong and had been chafing all shut the door behind her, glad to finally get the damn thing off, and quickly pulled off her blazer and shirt.

Haruhi winced at just the sight of the bunched cloth, knowing this wasn't going to be a pleasant removal. She sighed, steeled herself, and undid the tape holding it together. Slowly she began pulling the cloth away from her skin, jumping in pain everytime her skin was pulled. Tears pricked her eyes and she at once noticed the red marks that were left on her skin. She was going to be very sensitive for the next few days, which wasn't good because she had hosting duties and she couldn't very well pretend to be a boy with her now size B breasts.

She was down to the last strip of cloth covering her bare chest and she took a deep breath before quickly tugging it off. Pain shot through her chest and she hissed in pain, letting the band drop to the floor. Slowly she sat down on the seat in the room and held her skin as it continued to sting.

"Damn binding," she muttered.

It was then, not too much to her surprise that she heard a knock on the door. Assuming it was one of the twins or Tamaki she quickly threw on her shirt that her father had packed (a halter top that made Haruhi roll her eyes), and opened the door. She was very surprised, however, to find not the twins or Tamaki, but Mori silent as ever. She looked up to him and muttered in shock, "Oh, Mori. Did you need this changing room?" He simply shook his head and opened his mouth as if to say something.

His focus however changed and he remained silent. Slowly he entered the room and shut the door. Haruhi's heart fluttered, confused but not entirely against his actions. He sat down on the chair so that he was level with her eyes and asked, "What is that?" Haruhi tilted her head to the side, confused what he was referring to until she followed his gaze. That's when she noticed that the stupid halter top her father had packed for her, was low enough on her back that her sensitive, red skin could be seen.

"Oh, i-it's nothing, senpai." Haruhi stammered, trying to lift her shirt higher. In the process she brushed against the skin and more pain shot through her. She gasped and winced, immediatly releasing the fabric of her shirt. Mori watched this all in half confusion, half worry.

Silently Mori grabbed Haruhi by the hips and turned her around, setting her on his lap gently. Haruhi blushed at the contact, but Mori wasn't paying attention. He very carefully pried her shirt away from her skin and pulled it down far enough in the back for him to see her marks, but nothing else. Mori's eyes widened at the marks. _'What could these be from?'_ he wondered.

Lightly his finger brushed the skin, retracting faster than seemingly possible when Haruhi flinched again.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, lifting her from his lap and turning her around again to face him. He stood and lightly grabbed her shoulders.

"How did this happen?" He asked. Haruhi blushed, trying to find out a way to tell him without making it awkward. She decided to just be blunt about it as usual. She knelt down and picked up the ACE bandage and said, "Well I bound myself wrong this morning and all day it was chafing. It's really fine senpai, this happens a lot. My skin just isn't used to it yet." Haruhi laughed nervously, attempting to roll up the bandage.

Mori sighed, grabbed Haruhi's hand and led her out of the changing room toward Kyoya. The rest of the Host Club, aside from Mitsukuni and Kyoya had taken off, which was unusal since they always waited around for Haruhi. Mori wasn't objecting.

Kyoya sat at his usual table packing up his laptop when the pair came to a stop in front of him. Kyoya took note of Mori holding Haruhi's hand, but said nothing. Instead he pushed up his glasses and asked, "What is it?"

Mori, silent as ever, simply turned Haruhi around and pulled down the fabric slightly to show her irritated skin. Haruhi huffed and a muffle, "Hey!" was heard but neither boy acknowledged it.

"Hmmm, I'm assuming these marks come from the ACE bandage Haruhi?" Kyoya asked, seeing the cloth she held in her right hand. She broke away from Mori's grip and turned to Kyoya. "Yes, senpai, but it's no big deal. I'll eventually get used to it." Kyoya thought about it then nodded.

"Ok Haruhi, I trust you." Kyoya turned back to his bag and zipped it up. Haruhi walked away, heading back to the dressing room to change from her Host pants to whatever torture her father had packed her; Mori remained where he was. Kyoya glanced up to find his senior waiting.

"Was there something else Mori-senpai?"

"Kyoya, it's time we told people Haruhi is a girl."

Kyoya arched an eyebrow, not really surprised Mori had taken to protecting Haruhi aswell, but surprised he was being verbose about it all.

"Perhaps Mori-senpai, but we can't forget that she will most likely object. After all, remaining a man is her best way to pay off her debt."

Mori pushed Kyoya lightly down so that he was sitting on the bench. He leaned down and replied very angrily, but also very quietly, "Listen to me Kyoya Ohtori. We both know that the vase was nothing special to any of us. Hell, I could pay off her debt with what's in my pocket, and to force her to do anything is wrong. And if Haruhi wants to continue to pay off her debt, which she will because she is a ten times better person than you, then you will give her another way to pay it off as a girl. She isn't some whore, we aren't selling her body so why should it make any difference if she is male or female?"

Kyoya's eyes widened. Not only had Mori spoken more than he ever had before combined, he was quite clearly insulting and threatening Kyoya. But Mori wasn't quite finished yet. He straightened up and said, "I will not let you continue to abuse Haruhi's trusting nature to make a profit. It's becoming painful for her to pretend to be a man, and that should be incentive enough for you to help her. But since it won't be, I'll give you an incentive," Mori reached into his pocket and pulled out some money which he threw on the table in front of Kyoya, "there. I hope you and your money are happy, because quite honestly, you're going to end up alone with it unless you start changing." And with that Mori walked off to Mitsukuni, leaving Kyoya stung, hurting and highly confused.

**Some of you may be asking some questions. So I'll address a few that I anticipate. 1.) Mori doesn't talk much it's true, but that doesn't mean he can't talk. His frustration has just been building up all these months and he finally released them. 2.) Mori was kind of cruel to Kyoya, but the thing is, again, because he doesn't talk he has a lot of time to think. He's been silently yelling at Kyoya for a while every time he was being an ass. 3.) ACE bandages suck! They really can hurt that bad. For a play I had to bind every night for four hours for a week and by the end of the week I had those red marks. It's kind of like a sunburn, it really hurts to move or touch it. 4.) In this book, Haruhi will not become pregnant, get engaged, have sex, get drunk, or any of the random stuff I've read before. Thunderstorms will not appear every five seconds, her father won't be gone from home for days at a time, and no one is going to say I love you right away.**

** I want this to be as realistic as possible and so yes, there will be moments and hints towards other relationships. Tamaki and Haruhi, as well as Hikaru and Haruhi, and there will be a slight(VERY slight) romantic moment between Haruhi and Kyoya.**

** Besides all that. Read and Review if you want, I'm not gonna pester you about it, and if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them, although I may not use them. Chapters will be put up based on the responses. I'm really bad with deadlines and finishing stories so I apologize ahead of time. No guarantees made by me.**

** -Authorchick13**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Thoughts

Kyoya Ohtori lay on his bed. His mind couldn't forget the look on Mori's face when he had threatened him. Kyoya also couldn't forget how Mori had thrown money at him, insulting him. He couldn't believe that was how Mori viewed him. Kyoya admitted that he played the part of a Shadow King very well, but he would have thought that Mori was more observant than that. He had thought Mori would have noticed that he was only increasing Haruhi's debt so that they Host Club could keep her around. He thought Mori would've noticed how Kyoya had made it a priority to have fancy tuna at all of the Host parties, and he would've assumed Mori would've caught on that Kyoya had been helping Tamaki realize his feelings for the girl, therefore making him much less of a pest to her.

He thought Mori would've noticed by now that Kyoya cared for Haruhi.

Perhaps not as much as some of the other hosts, he certainly wasn't in love with her, but he did care about her, and it hurt him to see the marks on her from the bandage. But he was Kyoya Ohtori and he could not show any emotion or weakness towards this girl. He had to remain the Shadow King. After all, every story needs a villain sometimes.

He glanced over to his clock, seeing that it was already 11:45 pm. Kyoya sat up and pulled out his phone, quickly dialing the number. The phone only rang two times before it was answered by a voice that was far too awake for the time of night.

"Hello?" Kyoya remained silent for a moment, hesitant, but he trudged on.

"Haruhi?" Silence met him on the other end of the phone.

"Kyoya-senpai? Why are you calling me at," there was a pause, "11:46 at night?"

Kyoya sighed, thinking again about Mori's words, and continued, "Haruhi would you please meet me tomorrow morning at 7:00 in the music room? There are some things that I would like to discuss with you."

"Ummm, sure senpai, I'll see you then?" She sounded confused, but when wasn't she?

"Excellent. Oh and Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

"Go to sleep. It's not healthy to focus on schoolwork every moment of the day."

"o-ok senpai...goodnight..." Haruhi hung up and Kyoya smiled. _'what an extraordinary girl.' _

** So this chapter was short, which is why I posted it with the first chapter. I felt like it need to be shown, a little of Kyoya's thoughts, but it didn't feel right with the rest of chapter one for some reason...so yes. Kyoya's asked Haruhi to meet him in the music room tomorrow, about what I wonder?**

** And what are the rest of the hosts doing...? (Remember the twins and Tamaki dissappeared in the first chapter.)**

**-Authorchick13**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Discussions

Tamaki rubbed his eyes, willing the tiredness to leave him. Beside him Hikaru and Kaoru were already dead asleep, holding each other in an odd symmetrical bliss. The clock read 2:30am, and Tamaki knew he really should be getting some sleep, but he wanted to finish before tomorrow...With another Tamaki finally mutter, "Screw it," and tossed the binder off his bed. Without changing into his sweats or brushing his teeth he climbed into his bed, finally letting sleep carry him away. He could finish tomorrow.

Haruhi woke up at 6:00 as usual, but today there was a pit in her stomach. She was nervous for her talk with Kyoya-senpai. He never really had great news for her...Haruhi clambered out of bed hastily grabbing a towel from the closet before dissappearing into the bathroom. The steam was still fresh on the mirrors from when Ranka had showered that morning. Haruhi smiled to herself at her father's paranoia over getting zits from sleeping with his makeup on.

After her shower Haruhi got dressed and walked into her dads room. He was asleep from a long nights work, and he had a mountain of laundry that needed doing. She sighed, mentally adding it to her to-do list before kissing her father on the forehead and murmuring, "Bye dad." Ranka muttered something back to her, but what he said was open for interpretation. Haruhi smiled and walked to the kitchen, searching for breakfast and lunch.

By 6:45 she was out the door and on her way to Ouran. It was a crisp morning, the sun had just risen which inevitably made the morning cold. Haruhi watched her breath puff out in front of her as she walked down the road wondering what Kyoya could want to talk about. It couldn't be her debt, because she had discussed that with him the other day, and regardless, her debt wasn't a huge secret, he could talk to her about it anytime.

Haruhi pulled out the iPod the twins had bought for her a month or so and put the headphones in. She flipped it to some random song and put it on shuffle. She continued to walk down the street, zoning out to her music, eating her apple for breakfast, as she did every morning. However she was still aware that this morning was different, and she couldn't say why.

Kyoya had been sitting in the music room since 6:45 to ensure that Haruhi wouldn't be left waiting in the cold. His head rested against the back of the booth he sat in. He was tired. He'd been the brilliant one to suggest an _early morning _meeting so he couldn't really complain, but still. No human being should be awake at this time.

Just then he heard the door open and he opened his eyes to see Haruhi walking towards him, taking out her headphones as she went.

"Good morning senpai," she said as she slid into the space across from him. He gave her a small half smile despite his morning grumpiness.

"Good morning Haruhi. How did you sleep last night?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow and folded her hands in her lap.

"Is that why you called me here this morning senpai? To ask how I slept?" Kyoya repressed a laugh, but getting the hint he moved on.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you're here, and so early at that. It's quite simple Haruhi. Something was brought to my attention last night, or rather, many things were brought to my attention but there is one that I want to address first."

Haruhi nodded and pulled her backpack off, settling in. When she was done Kyoya continued.

"Haruhi, it's time to announce your true gender."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Senpai if this is because of yesterday don't be stupid it wasn't that bad."

"Haruhi, please let me talk." Kyoya stared her down until she finally conceded and motioned for him to proceed.

"As I was saying, it's time to let people know you're a girl, and yes it is partially because of yesterday but not entirely. It's also been brought to my attention that I may have been a bit cruel about your debt Haruhi." Kyoya continued to look Haruhi in the eyes, though it was becoming harder and harder for him they way she stared back, confused.

"What do you mean senpai?" Haruhi asked naively. "You aren't cruel, I destroyed property and I should pay for it, I mean maybe adding to my debt for destruction caused by others is a bit much, but you've cancelled that out but cutting it by fourths every once in a while."

Kyoya held up a hand. "No Haruhi, the vase really wasn't worth anything to us, infact if you would let us I'm sure any of the Host members would be glad to pay off your debt. It was wrong of me to keep the debt so high for the reasons I did. Haruhi, I must confess something to you," Kyoya looked down gathering his thoughts.

"What is it?" Haruhi wasn't sure how to react to Kyoya's obvious nervousness.

"Well, there is a reason that your debt never seems to go down all too much...I keep it that way because, well in the beginning it was to see how far this would go. The first two weeks were to see how long it would take Tamaki to realize you were a girl, and then afterwards everyone seemed to enjoy you so much and I thought that if you didn't have your debt you would leave, and quite honestly I didn't want that. No one did. I just hope you aren't to angry with us. With me." Kyoya looked up to find Haruhi smirking.

"It's fine senpai. I kind of figured that out a while ago. And I guess if I'm being honest I didn't call you on it, because it was so much easier to let people think I was here because of a debt than to admit I liked being here. I'm not mad, but what does this have to do with me admitting I'm a girl?"

Kyoya sat there in half shock half amusement as he took in what Haruhi had said. She was really something else. Haruhi just looked back at him with smile waiting for him to continue. Kyoya gave the clock a quick glance, noting that he had about twenty more minutes before the others would show up.

"Well, since you technically don't owe us anything anymore, you are free to do as you please, and so therefore there is no need for you to continue being a host...unless you want to. Regardless I think you should reveal yourself as a girl. Perhaps our first female host tending to male clients?" Haruhi laughed.

"No. I'd prefer to host women still, but maybe as just a listening ear? That's all I really do anyway...but I'd like to stay in my male uniform. Those dresses make me want to vomit." It was Kyoya's turn to laugh.

Haruhi joined him for a moment before asking, "Was there anything else Kyoya-senpai?" Kyoya pushed up his glasses and Haruhi immediatly stiffened at the gesture...this couldn't be good.

"Yes, there was one more thing Haruhi. I wish to discuss with you the impending doom that you have to have some idea of by now." He arched a brow and stared her down. She tipped her head to the side and confusion colored her tone.

"Ummm I have no idea what you're talking about senpai."

"Really Haruhi? Are you claiming you don't realize that most of the Host Club have feelings for you?"

**Next chapter should reveal an interesting plot piece...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: New

Tamaki grumbled as he was shaken to conciousness. He opened his eyes to find that the culprit (or should I say culprits) were none other than the twins, already dressed in their uniforms, an evil glint in their eyes.

"Wake up milord, you're going to be late," Hikaru said poking Tamaki in the chest.

"Get off me you foul devils! I will sleep if I want to!" Tamaki rolled over ignoring the twins who merely shrugged and began to exit the room.

"Too bad milord is still sleeping." Kaoru muttered.

"He won't be able to see Haru-chan until the Host Club if he doesn't go to school." Hikaru continued in a very loud whisper. Tamaki immediatly jumped up and rushed into the bathroom to get ready. The twins snickered.

"What?" Haruhi's eyes had expanded to nearly twice their size. Kyoya again chuckled.

"Don't tell me you had no idea." Haruhi fidgeted.

"Well I figured Tamaki probably did but," a sudden thought came to her and she blushed looking up worried, "D-do _you _like me Kyoya-senpai?" Kyoya instantly froze. While it was true he didn't feel like Tamaki did for her, he had grown fond of Haruhi...

"Not that way Haruhi. Although I do find myself caring for you, I have no wish to date you." Haruhi exhaled, relieved and continued to stare at the table. Kyoya glanced at the clock again, noting that time had passed quickly and he had only a few more minutes with her.

"Haruhi, it's almost time to go so I'll just wrap this up. I'll be thinking up exactly how we will reveal your gender, and in turn, please don't get too freaked out about what I told you. Don't feel pressured into doing anything, it might even be best you still pretended you don't know. Anyway, I've got to be off, I have a Chem final that I should brush up for. See you this afternoon Haruhi." Kyoya stood and with as much grace as he could he left. He felt weird. He had just shown Haruhi so much of his secret nature he felt almost...violated. As long as it was Haruhi though, he didn't think he minded all that much...

Haruhi remained at her seat thinking over all she and Kyoya had talked about. With a sigh she stood up and headed towards the dressing rooms. She was going to have to bind herself before class started and she was not looking forward to it. Her skin was still hurting, and even the lotion she had applied last night had not helped much.

The music room was quiet, which made sense since she was the only person there, but still...Haruhi shivered slightly at the cool air coming into contact with her bare skin. She double checked the lock on the door and pulled out the ACE bandage. _'Here we go again. Hopefully this is the last time...' _Haruhi thought as she taped the cloth to her skin and began to wrap.

It was very hard to bind herself without any help, it didn't flatten much but it was better than wearing a bra she supposed. After experimentally moving around and wincing, Haruhi was satisfied and she pulled her shirt back on. She heard the door open and she was pretty sure she heard Tamaki yelling at the twins. She sighed, pulled on her blazer and went out to face the terrible trio.

She seemed to have walked in on an argument already in progress as she caught only the end of Tamaki's rant. "-plan will be ruined because of you devils!" Haruhi cleared her throat and three pairs of eye snapped around to see her. Haruhi restrained a blush as her and Kyoya's conversation popped into her head. She couldn't help it, all she could do was look at them now, really look.

She noticed Tamaki first, obviously since he was bolting towards her to glomp her no doubt, and was surprised almost. She had known he was handsome but it was really only then that she noticed just how golden his hair was, how violet those exotic half French eyes were...and when he finally reached her and tackled her to the ground, she couldn't help but notice the outline of his abs against her stomach, or how soft his skin was wear he brushed his cheek against hers...

"Haurhi!" He yelled, "I missed you! did you miss me? How was your night? What are your plans for the weekend? Haruhi!" Haruhi growled and pushed Tamaki off her, righting herself before sending a deathglare to the twins.

"Thank's for the help guys." She muttered. The twins grinned simultaniously, suddenly appearing on either side of her. Haruhi tried to ignore it when Hikaru wrapped his arms around her waist, but she had some trouble when he leaned close to whisper in her ear, "You're looking good today Haruhi." Haruhi rolled her eyes but froze when Kaoru mirrored his brother's actions and whispered, "Yes she is, isn't she?"

Together the twins chorused, "Don't you agree Tono?" Tamaki, who was currently in his corner of woe from being pushed away by his lovely daughter, darted towards the twins outraged by their scandalous behavior.

"DEVIL TWINS!" He shouted, once again glomping Haruhi, and the twins as well. The four tumbled to ground , a pile of limbs. Haruhi was blushing trying desperately not to focus on Hikaru's accidental hand on her thigh, or Kaoru's face millimeters away from hers, and she definately wasn't thinking about Tamaki laying on top of her, his hands on the floor on either side of her head.

And since God was in a particularly spiteful mood that morning, that is when Mori happened to open the clubroom doors. Mori froze, an expression of shock clear on his face. Haruhi tried to get up, but it seems that Tamaki and the twins had decided to hold a debate in their positions. Harhui struggled more but she got no where. Finally she turned to Mori with an exasperated expression and called out, "Senpai? A little help?"

Mori strode over to the group and effortlessly lifted Haruhi out of the tangle. Haruhi blushed trying not to notice his large, warm hands holding her up from under her arms. Gently he set her down beside him and patted her hair affectionately. Haruhi sighed and smiled to her savior.

"Thank's Mori-senpai."

"Haruhi." She looked over to find Mori smiling and watching her. Tamaki and the "devil spawns" as Tamaki was calling them, had migrated over to a table, leaving the two standing together near the entrance.

"Yes?" Mori continued looking at her, seeming to consider something, but then his expression changed and he simply monotoned, "How's your chest?"

"WHAT?" Tamaki had apparently decided to start paying attention right at that moment. Immediatly he was hovering over Haruhi screeching, "WHAT IS HIS TALKING ABOUT? WHY IS MORI-SENPAI ASKING ABOUT MY DAUGHTERS CHEST? I don't understand, where did I go wrong raising my beautiful daughter! She had been defiled by that evil evil man!"

Haruhi sighed, and realizing that Tamaki had dissappeared to his inner mind theater she tapped Mori's arm and nodded her head towards the door. The bell was going to ring soon anyways. Together they grabbed their bags and exited to music room, a companionable silence surrounding them. As they walked down, the now crowded halls, Haruhi began noticing odd looks coming her way. She turned to Mori and found him already staring her way.

"Senpai why are people looking at us?"

"Your bandage..."

"huh?" Haruhi looked down and noticed a small piece of her ACE bandage sticking out from her coat. All the roughing around with Tamaki and the twins had apparently loosened it.

"Crap." Haruhi muttered. Mori sighed, placed an arm around Haruhi's shoulders and swerved them off in the direction of the school's dojo.

"Um senpai?" Haruhi asked nervously, trying to ignore the gasps of fangirls.

Mori didn't respond, rather he opened the dojo door for her and led her towards the locker rooms. The room was empty as Kendo practice was after school. Haruhi sat down on the bench near the lockers, Mori sitting beside her.

"Mori-senpai, I should probably fix the-"

"You talked with Kyoya this morning?" Haruhi paused. _'How did he know that?' _

"Yes."

"About announcing your gender?"

"Yes."

"..." Mori sat there thinking. Finally he turned to Haruhi, liking the way those warm brown eyes were staring at him, and replied, "You don't have to put the bandage back on."

Haruhi sighed. "I think people would notice...something...and I don't think that's how Kyoya wanted to announce it. Besides, I don't know if I'm ready to...it's kind of been nice to have the guys off my back for a while, you know?"

"Haruhi, who cares what they think? It doesn't make a difference if you're a girl or not, you're still Haruhi. And if you're worried about guys, then you've obviously forgotten about the Host Club. No guy will approach when you're so close to us all." Silence ensued the two. Haruhi jumped at the first bell. She had ten minutes to decide and get to class. She sighed.

"Mori, wait outside."

"Hn." He got up and closed the door behind him.

Without stopping to think about it any longer Haruhi pulled a bra out of her bag and quickly changed, letting the ACE bandage be put away. She opened the door to find Mori waiting with a small smile. She smiled back and as they began to leave she asked, "Mori-senpai, will you walk with me to class? I don't want to have to deal with people yet."

"Hn." Even if he didn't show it, Mori was touched that Haruhi had asked. Perhaps she was starting to consider him her friend after all.

**Well, hope the characters aren't too OOC, I'm trying to do my best to keep them firmly in their place but sometimes, for sake of the plot I have to adjust. I will try to avoid this in the future since I know it's irritating as hell.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Aggravation

_Just ignore them Haruhi..._She tried to focus in on her teacher who was currently preaching about DeMoivres Theorum and how beneficial it would be in the next test, but for the eigth time in the last twenty minutes she was unable to ignore the stares of her fellow classmates. Sure it made sense, a boy classmate shows up to school suddenly with breasts, but still it was rude wasn't it? Hikaru and Kaoru certainly weren't helping matter either.

Every time a classmate would get curious enough they'd lean over to the twins and ask if something was different about Haruhi, and they'd reply with vague answers like, "Different? Maybe...but no couldn't be," and "Dunno Kaoru, do you see anything..._different_ about Haru-chan?" It was getting to be some distracting that Haruhi eventually set down her pencil and zoned out.

She was daydreaming about murdering Kyoya for focing her to pretend to be a boy in the first place when Hikaru tapped her on the shoulder. "Psst, Haruhi." She sighed in frustration but turned slightly.

"What do you want Hikaru?"

Light amber eyes danced with glee as he replied, "Did you maybe forget something this morning? Something starting with ACE and ending in bandage?" The mirth on his face clearly showed that he thought Haruhi had simply forgotten to bind that morning.

"No. I brought it with me. I'm not wearing it." She replied curtly and turned her attentions back to the teacher who was now going off about Laws of Cosines and their many uses. Meanwhile Hikaru sunk back into his chair confused. He looked to Kaoru, but his twin was just as befuddled as he.

Luckily for Haruhi the bell chose to ring not two minutes later, allowing her to rush to the Club room before Hikaru and Kaoru could close in on her.

She hurried up the many steps to Music Room #3 all the while muttering to herself about stupid boys. She found the doors unlocked as usual, but no one inside. _Perfect_, she thought. She needed some time away from oggling eyes to focus on her school work.

She puzzled over her history assignment for a while, but her mind was simply elsewhere. She couldn't stop wondering how Kyoya was planning to announce her true gender, or how it would affect her membership in the club. It was during this pondering that Takashi appeared in the doorway with Hunny and Usa-chan. The two boys were surprised to find the female host in the Club room, they had thought they were the only ones who ate their lunch here.

Hunny wasn't surprised for long, fairly soon he yelled out, "Haru-chan!" and ran to hug her. Takashi smiled as his petit cousin tackled the shocked Haruhi.

"What're doing up here alone Haru-chan?" Hunny asked once Haruhi had righted herself and set him on the ground. Haruhi glanced up to Takashi before saying, "I didn't feel like dealing with the questions during lunch. They distract me enough in class." Hunny still looked confused but Takashi asked, "About your gender?" Haruhi nodded. Hunny thought for a moment and then realized that Haruhi wasn't wearing her bandage and was quite obviously a girl.

"Haru-chan, you look like a girl!" Haruhi smiled patiently at the small child like boy in front of her.

"Yeah, Kyoya decided it was time to announce my gender. I'm going to be the first female host in the Host Club." Hunny's eyes grew wide along with his smile.

"YAY! Haru-chan doesn't have to lie anymore!" Haruhi watched in amusement with Takashi as Hunny ran about the room jumping for joy. Even though the Loli-type host was exuding happiness, Takashi noticed that Haruhi seemed a bit meloncholy.

He nudged her with his elbow and stared into her chocolate brown eyes when she turned to look at him. Haruhi seemed to understand that he was asking what was wrong because she said, "I'm just a little worried about something that Kyoya said this morning." At a quizzical look from Takashi she continued, "He said something about some guys in the Host Club caring for me as more than a friend. I'm starting to think he was right." She mistook Takashi's look of fear as confusion and explained, "I always knew Tamaki had a weird thing for me but I've been noticing that the twins act like they do, and Kyoya admitted he cared for me, though not romantically this morning."

She sighed, sounding truly exhausted, "I just don't want things to change around here and in one day everything has been thrown into chaos." Takashi was silent, as he always was thinking. He had wanted to help Haruhi, that had been the point the whole time, but had he actually caused her trouble?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Kyoya's Plan

Kyoya sat in the Club room thinking. He had a plan to announce Haruhi's gender, and a plan to calm down the girls, but would it end up harming the Host Club or helping? Everything seemed great on paper, but statistics couldn't account for human emotions and neither could Kyoya. He'd never been very good with feelings; his own or otherwise, and now he was planning on toying with the entire Club's feelings. It seemed dangerous to him, but as of now it was his only viable option. He'd have to hope for the best.

His peace was disrupted then by Tamaki and the twins who had just walked in arguing.

"I think my idea was better!" Hikaru shouted to Tamaki who merely pushed him out of the way responding, "Impossible. I have the perfect plan." Kyoya sighed and tuned them out, he really didn't care what they were planning as long as it didn't involve him or the Club's budget. As was usual the next to walk in to the room were Mori and Hunny, who were talking about after Club Kendo practice. At the mention of Kendo, Kyoya was reminded of an idea. He pulled up the document titled "Event Ideas" on his laptop and added to the list, "Kendo demonstration". There were some precautions he'd have to take of course, but Kyoya thought the girls would love it.

As was also usual, Haruhi walked in two minutes before the scheduled "call time" of the club. It was a smart move on her part, because it gave very little time for Tamaki and the twins to harrass her. Today though, it didn't seem likely that she would get much peace. Upon seeing her Tamaki ran full speed to greet her with a "fatherly" hug. Kyoya watched in half amusement as Haruhi tried to pry the boy off her, and as she eventually called out for Mori's assistance. Yes all was normal on the surface, but Kyoya knew things were going to change rapidly in just a few moments. With Haruhi now safely in the arms of Takashi Kyoya figured now was a good a time as any to announce his plan to the Club.

He stood up and Tamaki immediately flinched back thinking he was about to encounter the Shadow King for something he'd done. Kyoya smirked and cleared his throat garnering the attention of the other members before he said, "As most of you have noticed, Haruhi is not wearing her ACE bandage and therefore looks like a female." Tamaki turned blue and shotued, "Mommy! Don't talk about our daughter's chest! Why would anyone notice that?"

"Who hasn't noticed?" The twins chorused suggestively behind him. Tamaki spun around and began shouting to the twins to stop molesting their sister with their eyes. Kyoya sighed.

"All right! Enough of that!" The trio froze and looked to Kyoya worried. Kyoya pushed up his glasses and continued, "I have an announcement regarding the change." The members of the Club remained silent, waiting.

"It's time that we announce Haruhi's true gender-"

"WHAT?" The trio screamed. Kyoya glared at them. "Don't interupt me again." He growled. The three imbeciles nodded meekly and Haruhi, Takashi and Hunny smirked.

"This is my idea for how to do that with as little uproar as possible. Today in the Club we will gather the girls and tell them that Haruhi Fujioka is indeed a girl. We will tell them that originally she was posing as a man because she owed us a debt, but over time we all grew to love her and we couldn't do that to her anymore." Haruhi slapped a palm to her face in disbelief. Kyoya grinned and continued, "Then we will announce that for the next six weeks there will be a competition for Haruhi's love. The contestants will of course be the six members of the Host Club."

"Hold on just a minute sempai!" Haruhi burst out ready to argue, but Takashi put a hand on her shoulder and held her back. She looked up to him to see he meant to wait until Kyoya had finished. Haruhi hmphed but stood back to listen to the rest of what Kyoya had to say.

"Each week will belong to a member. During that week only that member can interact with Haruhi outside of school. They will go on one planned date, one girls choice date, and one guys choice date. At the end of the six weeks Haruhi will narrow it down to two men." Kyoya paused looking a tad uncomfortable before saying, "Err...I haven't planned from that point on just yet but does this sound agreeable to all parties involved so far?" Kyoya had chosen the wrong wording it seemed because the maelstrom hit then.

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU EVEN CONSIDER LETTING OUR DAUGHTER GO ON A DATE WITH THESE RUFFIANS!" Tamaki burst pointing violently to the twins who retorted, "So it's ok for her to go on a date with her father but not us?" Tamaki turned purple, it seemed his poor brain couldn't think that hard. Luckily Haruhi butt in, "You are NOT my father Tamaki, and Kyoya this is degrading! Why do I have to participate in some pageant for love if I'm not in debt to you anymore?" Silence hit.

"Haruhi's debt is paid?" The idiotic trio asked. Kyoya nodded. "Haruhi is free to do whatever she wants. She can choose to leave the Club this second if she wants to." Immediately all three and Hunny began to cry. Takashi stood there dumbstruck from all the emotion and chaos.

"However," Kyoya interrupted the commotion, and turned to Haruhi, "It would be in your best interest to go through with this and I'll tell you why. You could leave the Club this moment and let everyone know that you're a girl, but there are significant risks to that. You see Haruhi, you've fooled dozens of girls into confiding in you, not maliciously, but they are the privileged and they do not like being made a fool of. The girls would turn against you, and you've experienced how nasty they can be when they're being polite." Haruhi took this into consideration and realized he was right. He continued, "Not only that, but the male population who previously did not like you because they thought you were a boy, would have no issue in pursuing you now. Most would not be noble in their pursuit either, and I must say if privileged girls are vicious, then priveleged men are ruthless."

"But," He added in a lighter tone to the now worried Haruhi, "If you participated in this pageant, it would give the girls something to root for. You would be _the _person to talk to now that the schools most eligable bachelors were interested in you. They would envy you yes, but they wouldn't have time to think how you'd deceived them. And as for the men, well no man is going to mess with the girl who is the object of affection to Takashi, and Hunny. Nor would they want to cross the politically powerful Suoh, Hitachiin or Ootori families. So you see Haruhi, this is the safest plan for you and for us."

There was a brief pause in which the whole room thought about what Kyoya had said. It was all true, this was the best course of action. Haruhi could find no flaw in the logic and so with a sigh she replied, "All right sempai. I'll do the competition," she paused and added energetically, "but I want to set some rules!" All eyes were on her, though none as intent as Takashi's as she continued on.

"On these dates, you can't buy me presents, only activities. There will be no kissing unless I am the one doing it, and if pictures are being taken," She looked at Kyoya, "Which I assume they are," He smiled and nodded, "Then I want to be able to choose which ones get posted to wherever they're being put. Understood?"

Kyoya thought it over then asnwered, "Sounds reasonable to me. I agree." A chorus of "Agreed." rang through the room ending with Takashi's grunt of agreement.

"Well if there are no more questions," Kyoya paused but no one interrupted, "Then I think it's time to let the guests in for the day."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Reaction

There was a muttering amongst the girl who had gathered in a semi-circle around the platform Kyoya stood on. They had been instructed to do so as soon as the doors had opened, and they were understandably curious as to why. On the outside the Hosts appeared as they always do; calm, happy and civilized, but on the inside each was worried for the outcome of the announcement.

"Excuse me; may I have your attention ladies?" Kyoya called out in a strong voice. All eyes flashed to the "Cool" composed man at the front of the room. As always he had a clipboard with his notes on it, a pen poised ready to write. He did not appear the least bit worried about the impending reaction, though Kyoya was an excellent actor.

"Today is a very important day for the Host Club, and what I am about to announce may come as a great shock to many of you. Haruhi, could you join me up here please?" Haruhi flinched as all eyes turned towards her but otherwise showed no outward emotion. She silently walked to Kyoya's side. She figured the girls were like wild animals; they could sense fear and they would pounce on it. She needed to appear strong so they would not find a weakness to exploit.

From the side of the stage Takashi watched, ready to protect Haruhi if needed. The idiot trio stood to the other side of Takashi quivering. Hunny looked around the room and wondered why everyone was treating this like it was the end of the world.

"There really is no delicate way to put this so I will simply be blunt." Kyoya stated to the waiting girls. "Haruhi Fujioka, the Host Club's natural Host," Kyoya continued, "is a woman." A stunned silence followed while everyone tried to process this. Some girls, mostly her costumers merely nodded, having already guessed this for themselves a while before hand. Others seemed simply shocked that they hadn't noticed and were ogling Haruhi as if to assess whether Kyoya's statement was true. Many looked repulsed, the thought of tricking girls into loving Haruhi who was not a boy, was sickening to them. It was these girls who started the shouting. Cries of, "What?", "Seriously?", "Disgusting!", and "How dare you!" rang through the music room.

So intense were the shouts that Takashi rushed to Haruhi's side anticipating an attack, an attack that never came.

"Quiet!" Kyoya shouted as politely as one can shout. The girls gradually quieted down, due mostly to the assistance from the few girls who already knew this news and were calming others down. Eventually attention had returned to Kyoya and he continued.

"I know you may be upset at the moment for being deceived, however I implore to let me explain." Haruhi stood behind a still vigilant Takashi, frightened but not overwhelmed. IT had not gone as bad as she had imagined yet and it seemed as if Kyoya's plan would work. Regardless of the returning calm the remaining Host members joined the three on stage near Haruhi.

Though Haruhi had been scared and truthfully still was, she thought it ridiculous for the Club to surround her like body guards. She pushed out from Takashi and stood nearer to Kyoya, away from the 'brute squad'. She felt more confident without the boys around her and so she stood tall as Kyoya continued to explain the situation.

"At the beginning of this year, Miss Fujioka accidentally broke a vase belonging to the Club costing eight million yen. Haruhi, being a commoner, did not have the funds to repay the cost of the vase and so we decided to give her another way to pay off the debt. At the time the Host Club, including myself assumed Miss Fujioka to be a boy based on how short her hair was due to an accident with bubblegum, and so we figured 'he' could pay us off by helping in the Host Club. I will admit, I discovered she was a girl soon thereafter when I looked up her school records, but I chose not to inform the other Hosts as a kind of game for myself. To see who could find out she was a girl first, and who would be last. Mori was next to find out, quickly followed by Hunny, the twins and finally Tamaki." Tamaki blushed at the reminder of him having found Haruhi half-dressed that day.

"Once we were all in the know about Haruhi's true gender we thought about how she could continue to pay off the debt, however in the end we decided she should continue pretending to be a boy and become a Host herself."

"Wait a second!" A girl shouted. Kyoya looked up, surprised to be interrupted in his carefully worded speech. An eleventh grade girl named Tojiki Marisukki stepped forward obviously furious. "You forced Haruhi to pretend she was a boy to repay a debt of only eight million yen? That's sick!" She shouted at Kyoya. The Host Club was stunned. They had not expected this reaction from the girls. Tojiki wasn't the only one who thought badly of their decision however. Twenty or so other girls agreed and soon they were all shouting at the Hosts about how sick and cruel and greedy they had behaved.

It was Haruhi who saved the Host Club. She stepped forward and shouted over the girls, "It's ok! I wasn't upset by their decision. It doesn't matter to me whether people see me as a boy or as a girl." The girls stared at her confused. She kindly explained, "It's not like it matter whether I'm a boy or not. The Host Club is a place you ladies come to for conversation. There were no physical exchanges and it isn't as if any promises are being made or any romantic advances happening, so what's the difference between talking to a boy and talking to a girl?" The girls thought about it for a moment and were surprised to find it made sense. They hadn't thought about it that way.

Kyoya, glad that the tension had been diffused stepped forward again and stated, "Miss Fujioka said a very similar thing to us and so we saw no problem letting her continue to pay off her debt that way. However, we didn't anticipate what a great Host she would be and so fairly soon it became evident to me that she would pay off her debt in no time. I had realized that by that time most of the Host Club had truly grown to care for her and so I began to add to her debt ensuring that she would never be able to leave the Club." There were more outraged cries at this but Kyoya plunged on, "And I regret that decision at the same time that I would make it over and over again." Silence ensued as the girls waited for Kyoya's explanation.

"You see, had I let Haruhi leave the Club the Hosts wouldn't have been able to get to know Haruhi like we do. We wouldn't have had time to spend with her and time to realize that each and every one of us here is in love with her. That's right, Tamaki Suoh, Takashi Morinozuka, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Kaoru Hitachiin, Hikaru Hitachiin, and I Kyoya Ootori are in love with Haruhi Fujioka." The crowd gasped in surprise. It didn't hurt that Haruhi had started blushing and all the men had turned to look at her 'lovingly'. Several girls in the crowd sobbed, whether from jealousy or joy for Haruhi.

Haruhi could hardly believe what was happening. She had always thought this plan was a bit stupid but she felt utterly idiotic up on the stage with the Hosts pretending to love her. How was she supposed to act in return? She'd never really put much thought into a romantic relationship in High School, especially since she was only a tenth grader. However, Kyoya simply was not finished yet.

"Since all the Hosts are such great friends we decided there is really only one fair way to deal with this. Haruhi must choose who she loves in return and so it has been decided that there will be a competition for Haruhi's heart these next six weeks." The girls erupted in excitement. IT was all too much for Haruhi to deal with. She calmly left the stage as Kyoya explained the rules and restrictions of the competition. She sat in a booth behind a partition listening to him describing the marketing offers of the competition; photobooks, tapes, etc.

Haruhi sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. This Club would be the death of her. A shift in weight in the plush seat beside her alerted her to someone's presence. She glanced over to see Takashi sitting beside her, a worried expression on his face.

"I'm fine," she answered his unasked question. Haruhi furrowed her brow as she looked back at the stage and noticed that only Kyoya remained. "Where are the others?" she asked. Takashi jerked his head to the side where Haruhi saw the twins huddled together, Tamaki trying to hear what they were talking about and Hunny who was trying to calm down Tamaki. She rolled her eyes. Takashi watched her face and was interested to see just how much she expressed with her eyes. He enjoyed looking into people's eyes, but he'd never had much of a chance with Haruhi before, she was always so busy. He found he quite enjoyed looking into her eyes.

Haruhi noticed Takashi staring and looked back for a brief moment. She could tell he was thinking hard about something, but she was relieved to see that she could detect no hint of interest. She knew even if he was interested, Takashi would be the most timid about it all and she knew his week would be a relief to her.

Meanwhile the girls had all dispersed, as there was no Host Club today due to planning for the impending competition, and Kyoya was observing the Club. He noted without surprise that the twins were teasing Tamaki and that Hunny was trying to calm the trio down. He was surprised however to see Takashi and Haruhi sitting side by side comfortably. He looked closer and was interested to see that Haruhi was very relaxed to simply sit by Takashi. He made a note of it for later when he was planning out the competition, but at the moment he really had to stop the idiots from killing one another.

**Thank you to alba angelo for the idea that the girls turned against the Hosts. It wasn't a full blown mob but hopefully it pleased you that they did in fact get angry with the Hosts. As was mentioned, or alluded to previously, updates aren't regular they are whenever I have the time to write and upload. I will try my hardest to update as often as possible, however starting tomorrow is "Hell Week" for my drama groups production of South Pacific. A week until the show and we've got a lot to get done! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I greatly enjoy and appreciate all the favorites, alerts and reviews that I get.**


	8. Chapter 8

** Sorry, I know I usually don't do author's notes in the beginning but I'd like to apologize or not updating. My rehearsals are running until 9:30-10:00 schooldays and weekends and so I literally have no free time. As I write this it's actually almost time for me to go to bed for school tomorrow but I had to give you something. Sorry again.**

Chapter Eight: Arrangements

Haruhi sat in her kitchen staring at the papers before her. It had been decided that there would be no Host Club until the end of the competition and so Haruhi had found she had a lot of free time on her hands. At first she was glad to have a chance to do her homework in peace, but homework only takes so long. It didn't help that she wasn't allowed to interact with any of the Hosts this week as they were planning the competition and they didn't want it to be unfair. So here she was on Sunday night, waiting for it to be an acceptable time to sleep, wondering who would be her man for the next week. She really hoped it would be Tamaki just so she could get that out of the way.

She sighed and put away her finished homework trying not to think about the competition. IT was hard work.

(Meanwhile at the Suoh Manor)

"So it's agreed then?" Tamaki asked the twins who sat across from him holding the folder with the new plan in it. The twins exchanged glances, nodded then held out opposing hands to shake with Tamaki. Tamaki smiled and said, "Good so now that this has been postponed until after the competition we can all prepare for our dates with Haruhi better. Her happiness is the top priority!" Tamaki jumped to his feet and started a monologue about how precious his daughter was to him. The twins sighed and got up to leave. They chanced one more glance back before muttering, "The boss has lost it," and leaving.

Tamaki continued to rant for another half an hour or so before he realized the twins had left. HE was alone. Just like he always was at home and always had been before the Host Club.

(Meanwhile at the Ootori Manor)

"There isn't time for these ridiculous games of yours Kyoya," Yoshio said, "Are you seriously considering Haruhi Fujioka for a romantic interest?" Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose and replied, "No father." His father's eyes narrowed.

"You may own the company right now Kyoya, but I am still the face of Ootori Enterprises. IF you want my support in taking over the company I suggest you start listening to what I tell you." Kyoya straightened up and turned to leave.

"I don't need anything from you father. I am perfectly capable on my own and I intend to keep my free will." Yoshio watched as his son rejected him and left. He had never thought he'd see the day.

(Meanwhile at the Haninozuka/Morinozuka joint Estates)

Takashi poured Mitsukuni another cup of tea before returning to his homework. His history essay was due tomorrow and he wanted to review what he'd written. History was his best subject and he loved to read and write about it.

Takashi didn't notice that Mitsukuni was watching him with a close eye. Earlier in the week before the competition Mitsukuni had thought he'd seen something in the way Takashi watched Haruhi. His suspicions were confirmed the day of announcing when he'd run to her side instead of remaining by his. If Mitsukuni was going to be honest he was a little jealous. Mitsukuni had never felt that way about a girl and he wasn't sure why. He'd never felt that way about a man either, he just wasn't attracted to anyone yet. However he did love, and while he loved Haruhi, he loved Takashi more and the thought of losing that one person was frightening.

On the other hand he wanted Takashi to be happy and have a life. Mitsukuni sighed and drank his tea. He didn't know what to do.

**Next chapter I promise will be the competition week 1. I didn't want to rush through it so I wrote this for you instead. IT gives you an idea of what each person is feeling a little bit. Very short, I know. Sorry. Thanks for all the favorites and reviews they really brighten up my day **


End file.
